


History at the Gap

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Series: A Hunter's Travels [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: Kebechet is given a broken gun frame after a run through the Sundial. Saint tells her where to go to fix it. Neither of them really saw Osiris butting in or Shaxx for that matter.This is basically Kebe's events putting together the Devil's Ruin that dropped today. Most of the dialog is straight from the mission with a few I added. Enjoy <3
Series: A Hunter's Travels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	History at the Gap

A jaunt through the Sundial was nothing special. The group of five random Guardians Kebechet ran across helped her get the job done easy enough. However, what was special about this run was the fact, the Hunter received the shattered frame of a very old gun.

“A timelost weapon?” Demon asked, the small ghost materializing at her shoulder. 

This weapon, if it could be called that, was one she had never seen before. For a moment, Kebechet had thought to take the frame to Shaxx, see if he knew anything on how to rebuild it. Then again, the Titan was busy running the Crucible. There was always Saint-14. A smile flashed on the Hunter’s face as she set her ship to take her back to the Tower’s hangar. It would be foolish to forego the opportunity to sit with her uncle.

She thought so at least. 

Being dropped into the work space, Kebcehet hit the ground running. Her boots carrying over to the exo at the back of the hangar. His back had been to her as he sprinkled seeds down for the dozen or so pigeons that flocked at his feet. He was humming some old tune when Kebechet tapped at his shoulder. 

He turned quickly, “Hunter! I almost did not see you. You’re so small, this is good makes you harder target.”

“Uncle Saint,” Kebechet laughed pulling off her helm. “It’s me.”

“Little bird,” the Titan beamed pulling the Hunter close in a tight hug. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Demon and I just got done in the Sundial,” she explained, her ghost dropping the broken frame in her hands. “Papa gave us this as a... Reward? I think it was a mistake but maybe you know what it’s supposed to be.”

Saint took the gun in hand, studying it for a brief moment. “This is a piece of our history,” he said at last. “But it is destroyed.”

“Think we could fix it up?” Demon asked hovering over the weapon. 

“It is possible, there could be fragments of this weapon out in the EDZ.” Saint handed the gun back, describing the pieces Kebechet would need to hunt for in the field. Reminding her to be discreet in her search, “I’ve been made aware the area is now a stage for Shaxx’s Crucible. Even if it isn’t in use today, best to keep your head low to avoid trouble.”

“You say that like I’m not small and easy to miss,” the Hunter smirked putting her helm back on. 

“A little bird is a big as an eagle in a clear sky.”

“It’ll be fine,” Kebechet promised. “In and out.”

With that Guardian and Ghost were back in their ship, taking the quick jump to the lone Crucible map. She landed just as easy as it was to get there. Looking around, she realized this was--

“Welcome to Twilight Gap,” Saint said into her coms. “The place where humanity nearly died.”

“Kebechet?” Osiris spoke next, his tone of light surprise. “There are no Crucible matches scheduled for the Gap today.”

“So much for being discreet,” the hunter muttered under her breath. 

“Osiris! How did you know we were here?” Saint asked while Kebechet began her search. Starting at the boulders she landed by. 

There was a brief pause before the Warlock answered, “I saw her arrive.”

“You’re spying on her!?” the Titan accused, a bit too loudly. 

“Uncle Saint,” Kebechet called from where she knelt beside the broken body of a forgotten Redjack. “This is supposed to be secret. The whole Tower’s gonna know if you keep shouting.”

“To clarify, I watch all Guardians of stature,” Osiris spoke, a factual tone to his voice. “And I have the right.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little creepy?” the Hunter asked tucking a piece she had found into the frame. “I get I’m your kid and all, but y’know…”

“Know what?”

“You could have told me!” Kebchet huffed walking into the old shipping building. “I’m not the most coordinated Guardian.”

“What makes you say this?” Saint asked curiously. 

“I may have fell a few times in the last couple of days.”

“Little bird, there is no harm in a small stumble,” the Titan calmly replied. “All of us have fallen in our lives.”

“She tripped over a rock and fell off a cliff.” Osiris chuckled. 

“You did see it!!” Kebechet shouted stomping her boot on the grated floor she stood on. The old metal gave way, dropping her to the lower level of the building. She lay flat on her back for a moment, glaring through her visor at the hole above her. “Say one word about this, I’ll kill both of you.”

Silence followed her threat. “Demon…” she called sitting up, spotting another Redjack. 

“Sorry,” the ghost answered after Kebechet found another piece. “We... “ he paused trying hard not to laugh. “We had to mute ourselves.”

“Of course you did,” she sighed exploring the lower half of the building. 

A short time had passed and Kebechet had found a few more parts to the weapon. She stood next to the cannon that would fire off every now and then, putting the pieces into the gun. She turned to look out at the wilderness, a breathtaking sight to anyone who took the time to see it.

“The battle against the Fallen that took place here,” Saint sighed. “It made Titan’s famous… And not in a good way.”

“You say that like the Warlocks and Hunters sat on their hands,” the third Guardian interjected defensively. 

“Get off this line Osiris, I’m showing Kebe something very important.”

“Make me.”

At this, Kebechet and Saint laughed. “You would not survive that,” the Titan promised. “But… you make me laugh. You can stay.”

Looking around what appeared to be an old gandila, the Hunter found her sixth piece. As her eyes scanned the area for any more Redjacks, Saint spoke once more. 

“The fabled Gjallarhorns of legend were constructed from the armor of Guardians who died here,” there was a heavy weight to the Titan’s words. Kebechet could almost feel his pain as she looked down at the fallen Redjack before her. “Final deaths... all of them.” 

“What happened here wasn’t your fault,” Osiris commented with a softer tone than either Guardian was used to. “Or mine.”

“We would have lost if not for Shaxx’s last stand,” Saint reasoned. “With Nkechi and Abdi and Truce. Lui Fang. Ana. They all believed in him.”

“He’s more stubborn than you,” Osiris added, Kebechet thought she detected the hint of a smile in his voice. 

“I have never known him to give up, ever,” Saint replied with a small chuckle. “Ah...He’s taught me a lot.”

“Have you thought of catching up with him?” the Hunter asked shuffling through another set of remains. “He’s always around and easy to find.”

“I will soon, little bird,” Saint promised. “I have many questions to ask of him.”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to answer them,” she smiled putting the pieces to the gun. There were still two more components missing. Part of Kebechet almost didn’t want to find them. This was fun for her, it was the closest she would get to having her family whole again. Which was why she almost groaned finding another Redjack leaning against a set of stairs. 

“Kebechet,” Saint called in the comms. 

The Hunter paused, ready to listen to what he had to say.

“To think when we met, you were this small scrawny thing, I could lift you with my pinky. Watching you grow and learn as you have, I should have known you’d be the Guardian to save me. Whether you wanted it or not, you’ve become the best of us. Hm... or close to it. Without you, there would be no Saint-14, the battle of Twilight Gap might have been lost.”

The Hunter smiled once more, looking out to the Traveler from where she stood. Though in her mind’s eye she wasn’t looking at the Great Machine itself, rather the people under it. For the first time in a while, she allowed herself to reflect on all that happened. From rebirth to here, it’s been one helluva ride.

The moment could have been considered perfect, that was until….

“Saint,” Osiris called next. “Your ego knows no bounds.”

“And you have a fat head, Warlock.”

Kebechet laughed at this, a full fit of mirth in her throat to the point she had to hold her sides. The way it all happened, the quick quips, it was just something she had to take in. “Now there’s a sound I haven’t heard in ages,” Saint commented.

“She laughs all the time,” Osiris sighed.

“Not like this she doesn’t,” the Titan started to laugh as well.

“Never change,” the Hunter giggled stepping into an open shipping container. There was the last body of a Redjack. Shifting through a few parts, Kebechet found the last piece she needed. Sliding it into place on the frame, the gun flashed with a small amount of light becoming the Devil’s Ruin. 

She admired it, looking it over and aiming down the sight, nearly dropping it as she jumped. “What’s all this?” Shaxx boomed in the comms. “Guardian! There are no sanctioned matches at Twilight Gap right now.”

“That’s exactly what I was saying.”

“Osiris?” Shaxx replied. 

“Warlord Shaxx, as I live and breath.”

“Saint-14? I thought you were dead.”

“Brother,” the other Titan spoke seriously. “I’ve always hated you.”

The two then broke out into laughter over the comms. When they had finished, Osiris spoke up, “They’ll be a this for a while, Kebechet. Feel free to move about the universe, I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to this.”

He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

“Shaxx,” Saint began. “The Crucible, what have you done with it?”

As the other Titan answered Kebechet sauntered over to a cliff edge that overlooked the city. Sitting herself down she reached into one of the pouches on her belt, pulling out a small bag of trail mix. There was no way she was going to miss this conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Playing this mission I instantly knew I had to write something for it.


End file.
